Total Drama 5th Grade
by Ms. Jazzlyn
Summary: Just because their kids doesn't mean they can't stir up the same drama they did when they were on Total Drama. The title says it all Total Drama cast but all 5th graders and yes 5th graders can have some drama to. Consisting of the couples: AleHeather, Gidgette, Duncney, Zoke, and LeHarold. Hinting Couples: Scourtney, JustHer, and JustinXCourtney (do they have a name?)


Total Drama 5th grade

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: I came up with this idea while I was watching Rugrats, this can be OOC and yes I know there all already couples and stuff but in this fic all the kids are either 9 or 10 BTW it's around Christmas in this fic I'll be starting from December 1st and their all in the 1st grade. **

**RING, RING, RING!**

Children crowded the classroom fifteen kids per classroom there are three teachers Mrs. O'Holloran, Mr. Hatchet, and the worst teacher/principal of them all Mr. McLean. McLean is the worst teacher with the worst class he gets all the bad kids each year and trains them to even be worst. As parents got fed up with the lateness of the teacher they left their kids there leaving to work. Other kids went to there classes when finally after an hour of lateness McLean showed up. "YAY!" the kids cheered only to stop and look at the walls covered with McLean photos some wildly inappropriate.

"Everyone stand as I give you your assigned seat that I'll assign you by the first letter of your name" this made all the children boo except one.

"I think it's a great idea" a short brunette said.

"Glad you think so" McLean responded before listing the name of the children pointing to their seats, "Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Lightning, Mike, Scott, Sierra, Trent, and Zoey" as the children settled the room became silent.

"Excuse me" the brunette said again.

"Oh yes, Courtney" McLean picked on her looking in a mirror.

"It's almost Christmas" Courtney pointed out on her calendar.

"Mhm" McLean said ignoring her.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to know each other or doing something out of holiday spirit?" Courtney asked.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" McLean asked Courtney nodded. "Okay kids in groups of three I want you to talk about Christmas... or whatever Courtney tells you" McLean went back to admiring his looks only to be disrupted again.

"How are we supposed to pick our groups?" Courtney asked.

"FINE! Courtney, Sierra, and Mike, Alejandro, Cody, and Leshawna, Heather, Justin, and Lightning, Gwen, Scott, and Trent, Jo, Zoey, and Duncan"

"Thank you" Courtney said joining her group.

"Hi I'm Sierra!" she squeaked in Courtney's face.

"Hello I'm..."

"Courtney I know that!" Sierra said scaring Courtney.

"Okay what are..."

"I want a pony, a boyfriend, some clothes, a new laptop my old ones broken because well... that's a long story..."

"Well I..."

"I'll tell you anyway my mom threw..." Courtney tuned out on Sierra and turned to her other group mate.

"Hello" Courtney said only to be ignored with a huff and a puff she walked away to get a pencil but when she was sharpening her pencil a Latino kid greeted her.

"Hola" he said.

"Hello I'm Courtney" she said only for the Latino to kiss her hand softly.

"I'm Alejandro" he said as Courtney blushed his mood changed a bit for the worst, "too easy" he said cutting her to sharpen his pencil and walk away.

"Rude!" Courtney shouted watching Alejandro approach and do that with another girl who appeared to be Asian, she responded with disgust this made Courtney feel better. "Leave her alone" Courtney said defending the Asian.

"Please" the Asian said combing her hair looking in the tan skinned kids mirror next to her.

"Perfect" Alejandro swooned, "what is your name?"

"Heather" she said as Alejandro attempted to kiss her hand but she snatched it back making Alejandro smile.

"Ew" Courtney said.

"Let's sit at another table" Heather suggested with Courtney agreeing.

"I'm Courtney" she said.

"Hi" Heather said now sitting with Courtney at the back table looking at everyone in the classroom. They gossiped together "that goth girl and punk right there would make a perfect couple..." Heather looked at Courtney making a gagging face.

"Blarg!" they both said drawing unwanted attention.

"Would you keep it down back there!" a booming female voice called out.

"How about you" Heather defended herself only for a girl to approach her with attitude.

"Who are you talking to?" the girl asked rolling her neck.

"Obviously you" Heather stuck a finger in the girls chest.

"CHICK FIGHT!" the green haired punk called out.

"Shut up" both the girl and Heather yelled just when the bell rang.

**RING, RING, RING!**

"We'll settle this after recess" the girls said.

"Let's" Heather agreed.

"Feisty" Alejandro commented stopping Heather. "I like that" he finished making her continue to walk. Outside you can kind of see the clicks form as if they were in high school. Heather, Lindsay, and Dakota hung out in the bathroom mostly looking at themselves, Cameron, Sam, and Harold read comics and things like that, and Alejandro, Lightning, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff hung out gocking. All the rest of them were just lost looking for friends or didn't really have a group.

"Okay kids time for pain... er... I mean dodge-ball" O'Halloran said holding a ball.

"I want to be a captain" Alejandro stepped up smiling.

"It doesn't work like that" O'Halloran chuckled.

"How does it work then?" Courtney asked.

"I'll demonstrate" Hatchet said taking a ball and throwing one directly at Justin's face smacking him to the ground.

"Ow, my beautiful face" Justin cried out as all the kids screamed and scattered hiding trying not to get hit in the face. Courtney decided to hide under the slide, but a certain green-haired punk had the same idea.

"Hey! This is my..." the green-haired boy stopped looking at Courtney who looked scared.

"Sorry I'll find somewhere else to hide" just as Courtney was about to leave the boy grabbed her back.

"It's fine I'm Duncan by the way" he said.

"I'm Courtney" she said holding out her hand for a proper shake.

"I don't give out hand shakes" Duncan said trying to be cool.

"Okay" Courtney said watching Duncan play with a roach. "Ew get that thing away from me!"

"What?" Duncan smirked looking at Courtney's horrified face, "you mean this!"

"Yes that!" Courtney shrieked.

"Don't be such a princess" Duncan said shoving the roach in Courtney's face making her run giving away their hiding spot he followed after her.

"I think we have some runners" Hatchet said chasing them.

"AH!" Courtney screamed as someone grabbed them into a dark corner.

"Shut up or they might catch us" Heather said making Courtney relieved. "Who's that?" Heather pointed at Duncan.

"This is Duncan, Duncan this is Heather" Courtney said.

"Sup" Duncan said tripping an orange-haired nerd.

"Gosh!" the boy said.

"Shut it Harold" Duncan said Harold ran away.

"Bully much" Heather pointed out.

"What's it to you doll face" Duncan said Heather rolled her eyes. To make matters worst Alejandro showed up.

"Oh, mi amour your okay!" Alejandro cheered hugging Heather.

"I didn't know you two are dating" Duncan said making Courtney giggle.

"Were not!" Heather shoved Alejandro off.

"Not yet" Alejandro said.

"Not ever. Why are you here? How did you find me?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Leshawna's going around telling everyone she's going to beat you up" Alejandro explained.

"Why that big..."

"How did you find us?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing can keep me away from mi amour" Alejandro smiled.

"Lame" Duncan said.

"Time to come in!" Hatchet yelled.

"Good luck Heather I'll be there to get in on tape" Duncan said.

"You have a phone?" Courtney asked.

"No, but Harold does... or did" Duncan smirked running to class. As the kids gathered in class a crowd formed around Heather and Leshawna chanting and as for Duncan filming.

"You ready for all this?" Leshawna asked.

"All of what? Your girth?" Heather asked making some snicker and the boys say their "ooo's" and "aww's."

"No you didn't" Leshawna said rolling up her sleeve.

"Oh, yes. I. Did." Heather emphasized every word.

"Well bring it" Leshawna said.

"It's been brought" Heather responded quickly as they moved in on each other.

_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!_

* * *

**R&R. There will be more chapters to this story btw.**


End file.
